Give Me A Chance
by 8049629
Summary: KougaXKagome... She wants to make Inuyasha jealouse after he's run off with Kikyo once again,,,,, Will something change between her and Kouga,,,, Read and find out :


Hehe,, this is horrible -_- But My friend wanted me to write her a Koga and Kagoem fanfic so here it is... There will only be two chapter so... yeah... hope you enjoy it... maybe,,,,,

Review! Review! XD It helps with inspiration and me writing..

Kagome could feel the rage start to build inside as she saw him run off to Kikyo.

It was the second time this week Inuyasha was going 'hunting'. Of course, it was obvious to everyone who he was going to see; they could all feel her aura nearby. It was bitter, desperate, and made Kagome cringe at the thought that she was a part of that person. But, just like Kagome, she couldn't hate her no matter how much she wanted to. After all, Kikyo had stolen her first love and made her feel like the only thing Kagome could be was her replacement. So why did she feel guilty to even feel a twinge of hate?

She bit back a sigh as she stared into the flickering fire and picked up a twig lying in the grass beside her. She brushed her fingers across the end of it and poked it into the fire. Small sparks stirred silently as she slowly lost focus on her anger.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku said as he caught her attention, " Someones coming."

She glanced around and caught the eyes of Sango and Shippou, then locked eyes with Miroku. She looked confused, lifted her eyebrow, and searched for a demonic aura. She blinked, "Is it-"

"Yes," he finished her, knowing who she was asking for.

Kagome flinched as a biting chill came from a gust of wind behind her. She then turned around and showed an unenthusiastic smile towards the Youkai who had intruded on her and her companions.

"Koga..." she drew out his name on her breath so she could try to think of something to say to make the wolf demon leave,"What are you doing here?"

He smirked confidently and winked at her, "Hello Kagome," he quickly glanced around the campsite, "Where's Mutt-Face?"

She winced and felt the bitterness roll off her tongue, "He's with someone else right now."

Could she punch Koga? It wouldn't be that bad. After all, he is a demon; a little punch wouldn't hurt him, and it might let her anger out that she had just be rid of before he came.

The small twig snapped in her hand and she notice Koga take a step back. He wasn't stupid.

He knew who she was talking about and felt anger swell inside his gut. How could the mutt be so ignorant? He was the luckiest demon alive to have such a woman love him so deeply. And to refuse and ignore it all together, Koga could not handle that, "Damn it! He's gonna get what's coming to him one of these days!" He yelled irritated, "He doesn't deserve you!"

Kagome forgot about her anger immediately and looked down blushing, "Wh-what are you talking about...?"

"I'm talking about how he's an idiot that you shouldn't have to put up with! He's always running away to see that damn Kikyo and leaving you to be alone with the hentai monk and demon slayer!"

"Now, calling me a hentai is a little over exaggerated. Don't you think?" Miroku began rambling on about how he was a good monk at heart, and that everyone judged him to harshly. Koga and Kagome just ignored him and continued their conversation.

"H-he doesn't _always _go to see her. Som-sometimes he has a good reason to leave. Like f-fishing, or checking for demonic a-auras nearby." Kagome stumbled over her words. Sounding more like she was trying to reassure herself more than anyone else.

Koga quickly grabbed a hold of her hands and lifted her up gently, "Why can't you just give up on that runt and become my woman? Do you think I'd be that terrible as a mate?"

Kagome looked down, "No, that's not it... I-I just."

_Check and Mate_

Koga thought. Kagome was always too nice, and that's one of the things he loved about her. She was loyal, kind, caring, and would never betray you. She was perfect.

"Koga!" yelled Ginta and Hakkaku running up to Koga behind him, "We finally caught up to you..." They said as they collapsed over, panting. Ginta opened one of his eyes and smiled,

"Oh! Sister!" he said and slowly got up. He glanced to Koga, then back at Kagome, "Have you decided to become Koga's woman yet?"

"..G-Ginta.." she started. Why? Every time she saw them they would always chastise her. Koga this. Koga that. And then Inuyasha would run them off because he would become jealous.

Wait...

What was that?

If she could make Inuyasha jealous – that would make her feel so much better. Her anger would die to nothing to know that he felt the same she had, but much, _**much, **_worse.

"Hey Koga?" she asked as she lifted her head and looked at him, "Are you camped out somewhere nearby?"

He looked at her questioningly then answered with a quick grin, "Uh, yeah," he tilted his head to the side, "But Kagome, why?"

She glanced behind her and saw how Miroku and Sango were looking at her with worries expressions and through them a small smile. She spun around and looked at Koga, "Can I go back with you for a little while? I want to get away from here.." she trailed off then looked at him – pleadingly.

"Really?" Koga asked stunned. He took a moment to process, then answered, "Umm.. Sure." he finished confidently as he started to pick her up.

"Wha- What are you doing?" she asked apprehensively and squirmed away from him.

He looked at her quickly, "Well, you let Inuyasha do it all the time so I thought.. that.. I … could... ya know..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh.." she said, "Well then, Okay." she stood there and waited for him to pick her up.

He just looked at her amazed and waited for her to say, "**PHSYCHE!**" but nothing cam and he slowly began to pick her up again.

They started to walk back to where he had set up his camp,

"What's in it for you?"


End file.
